stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Széki Gyárfás Bese
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = Deceased | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Széki Gyárfás Bese is a hungarian unitarian theologist/military cyborg originally from Transylvania, now he serves as tactical officer on the USS al-Qazwini. (Star Trek: USS al-Qazwini) Origins He was born originally in the 1500-s years, in the time of the European Reformation on Earth. He was a Humanist Philosopher and an Anti-Trinitarian (christian free-thinker) Theologist (a kind of pastor/priest) in the independent Hungarian Principality of Transylvania at the time of the Ottoman (Turkish) Wars. But later he was kidnapped and taken by an UFO to the future, to the end of the 2500-s years. In this future he lived as a Special Forces operative on a Starship of the Federation. He recieved plenty of Borg-enchantments normal at military operatives of that age; for example: he could directly remote-controll computers and some equipment. Later he resigned his comission in Starfleet, moved instead to the Time Police. He came back in time to the year 2373 to arrest an escaping criminal, a holographic A.I. virus program with the memories of dr. Georges Mordreaux (the father of time-traveling physics, a mentor of Mr. Spock). But after arriving here he lost the Professor in the Cyberspace of the Federation, somewhere between the arcades of the library planets Memory Alpha and Memory Beta. He wants to hunt him down nonethless. In the mean time, he works for the project al-Qazwini. Starfleet carreer In 2375, Gyárfás was tactical officer of the with the rank lieutenant commander. Relationships Gyárfás has an inner counselor, an Artifical Intelligence program based on the personality of his mentor in the future, an empatic Reman called Tadur. Tadur is only present, when Gyárfás "meditates" (this is how he calls the time, when he withdraws to his inner Virtual Reality programs). The Cyberspace and the inner landscapes of Virtual Reality is a common ground for adventure with the B'nai Programmer, the two of them used to work together in different scenarios. Gyárfás is also used to spend his freetime with M'yra in holographic scenarios based on his past in the 16th century. At that time, the Hungarian and Romanian ethnic strife didnt exist yet, so in this simulations M'yra used to wear clothes based on Romanian folklore. Gyárfás is a strong beliver in God, so he uses to interact with Neringa Zvikaite, the two of them often prays together, or they read the Bible, and make speculations about its meaning. The only strife between them is based on theological differencies, but they used to make private jokes from it, not conflicts. Gyárfás also tried to be a pastor for everyone on ship, but the other crewmembers are not interested in spiritual leading, still, they hear his counsel on all kind of different matters. Cultural Background Hungarians are like bajorans, the use family name first, personal names after. "Bese" means "Hawk" in an old hungarian dialect, Szék is a special hungarian town in Transylvania, where he has his estate as a nobleman (this is how he got his legal status as theologist), but at work he uses his family name: Gyárfás. Inspirations The character of Gyárfás is based on a real person in contemporary hungarian public life: a vice-director of a paramilitary organisation and the chief of security on the famous Sziget-festivals in Budapest is a protestant pastor-theologist, who is in the same time a professor of old greek texts, like the gospels and church fathers, and who is also a liason to Internet communication and publication in the Reform Church of Hungary. External Links The history of the independent Principality of Transylvania: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Principality_of_Transylvania; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_rulers_of_Transylvania; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transylvania; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Origin_of_the_Romanians Unitarianism (a form of Anti-Trinitarianism) was a state-religion in Transylvania during that age:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unitarianism; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antitrinitarian The town of Szék was a special place in Medieval Times. The main salt-mines of Central-Europe used to be around Szék, so the town became an economic center of the region. The pure Hungarian population of Szék still longs after his fame in the past. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sic,_Cluj; http://www.szekvarosert.com/ The Sziget-festival in Budapest is one of the largest music festivals in the world:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sziget_Festival